Inchiziţie
INCHIZIŢIA SPANIOLĂ Postat in data April 17, 2011 Faţă de tribunalul Inchiziţiei instituit de papa Grigorie IX în 1233 ca instanţă supremă de reprimare a ereziilor , Inchiziţia spaniolă este o instituţie nouă – ca organizare şi procedură, ca obiective, arie geografică de activitate şi context istoric. Punctul de plecare 1-a constituit problema evreiască din Peninsula Iberică; „problemă fară de care Inchiziţia spaniolă n-ar fi apărut” (H. Kamen). Până în sec. XIV cele trei comunităţi principale din Peninsulă - creştină, ebraică si musulmană – convieţuiau într-un regim de toleranţă reciprocă2. După care, determinate de fanatism religios şi de situaţii economico-sociale noi, relaţiile între ele s-au complicat. Aristocraţia feudală (care în Castilia şi Aragon era în proporţie de 1,65%, dar deţinând 97% din pământuri)3 căuta cu orice preţ să elimine ponderea acelei fracţiuni ebraice care, cu marea sa influenţă asupra capitalului şi activităţii comerciale a oraşelor, ameninţa să devină o forţă determinantă în sistemul economiei statului. După persecuţia de amploare din 1391, mii de evrei au fost siliţi să se convertească de formă la creştinism pentru a se salva. La trei luni după cucerirea Granadei (1492) Regii Catolici ordonă expulzarea tuturor evreilor care nu trecuseră la creştinism sau refuzau să se boteze acum. Singurele religii autorizate de la această dată rămâneau creştinismul şi islamismul. Aristocraţia îşi asigura astfel supremaţia economică – deşi expulzarea evreilor crea un gol în lumea finanţei. – în acelaşi timp, la Curte oamenii de ştiinţă evrei erau apreciaţi, iar profesiunea medicală era aproape în exclusivitate exercitată de ei. Ostilitatea contra evreilor – alimentată, la nivelul maselor, şi de faptul că în general le repugna orice activitate manuală, îndeosebi activităţile care cereau eforturi fizice şi uzură (agricultară, minerit, industrie manufacturieră, ş. a.), – manevrată şi de fanatismul religios, îşi găseşte explicaţia principală (deşi nu exclusivă) în activităţile lor financiare, prospere şi atât de remunerative. (Totodată însă şi profund impopulare – ca practica împrumutului cu dobândă, manevrat numai de evrei). Dar măsura luată de Regii Catolici de a-i expulza nu era integral operantă; căci, prin alianţe matrimoniale, evreii convertiţi (conversos) se introduseseră treptat şi în cele mai vechi familii nobile din Castilia şi Aragon. încă în 1449 o petiţie adresată episcopului din Cuenca declara că cele mai aristocratice familii din Spania aveau acum, toate, sânge evreiesc – şi se cita, printre altele, familia Henriquez din care descindea, pe linie maternă, însuşi regele Ferdinand Catolicul! în Aragon, aproape toate casele nobiliare erau înrudite cu familii ebraice, – în timp ce jumătate din cele mai înalte funcţii de la Curte erau ocupate de conversos. în Castilia, însuşi înaltul cler era „contaminat” în acelaşi fel. Sub domnia Isabelei Catolica, cel puţin patru eminenţi episcopi erau conversos. De asemenea şi cardinalul Juan de Torquemada, unchiul primului Mare Inchizitor de tristă memorie (care, deci, era şi el de descendenţă ebraică). Apoi, Diego Deza, al doilea Inchizitor General; şi cucernicul arhiepiscop de Granada, Hemando de Talavera ...; Don Juan Pacheco, marchiz de Villena şi mare maestru al Ordinului de Santiago, descindea dintr-o veche familie evreiască. Fratele său, don Pedro Giron, era şi el marele maestru al Ordinului de Calatrava. Cel puţin şapte dintre înalţii prelaţi ai regatului erau de origine evreiască” (Idem). – Marele rabin din Burgos, Salomon Halevi, convertit din oportunism, a devenit episcop de Burgos şi legat papal; fiul său, Gonzalo – episcop de Astorga şi Sigiienza; al doilea fiu, Alonso - episcop de Cartagena, apoi de Burgos… Şi exemplele puteau continua. încât, în 1590, cardinalul Francisco Mendoza îi prezintă regelui Filip II un memorandum - intitulându-1 Tizon de Nobleza de Espana („O pată pe blazonul nobilimii din Spania”) – în care pretindea să demonstreze că întreaga aristocraţie spaniolă era de ascendenţă evreiască. (Şi timp de trei secole acest memorandum – căruia nimeni nu i-a răspuns vreodată pentru a-1 combate – a fost retipărit în numeroase ediţii). Ceea ce însemna că, nefiind „vechi creştini”, creştini autentici, nobilii spanioli nu puteau avea pretenţia de a fi aristocraţi autentici! Ceea ce însemna de asemenea că nu puteau pretinde să deţină poziţia de clasă conducătoare a societăţii! Pericolul „convertiţilor” devenea deci – conchidea documentul – o foarte gravă problemă privind întreaga ordine socială! Rolul preponderent însă asupra tuturor acestor considerente şi motivaţii îl avea problema religioasă. Se ştia – sau, cel puţin, se bănuia: dar faptul rămânea tot atât de grav – că majoritatea evreilor convertiţi, botezaţi, continuau să practice în secret (şi uneori chiar în mod deschis) riturile religioase. Iar numărul celor convertiţi – forţat, formal, din oportunism, – ajunsese se pare la circa 50.000; ceea ce însemna poate o treime, poate chiar jumătate din totalul populaţiei evreieşti din Castilia şi Aragon’ la data expulzării. – Din motive economice, precum şi de ordin religios, antiiudaismul a devenit o poziţie oficială. O lege din 1412 (reconfirmată de Parlamentul Castiliei în 1480) stipula printre altele şi obligaţia evreilor de a purta un semn distinctiv1. Printr-o decizie din 1449 – împotriva căreia papa Nicolae V a protestat zadarnic, şi care a fost în repetate rânduri reconfirmată de regii Castiliei – toţi conversos erau excluşi din funcţiile publice. Dar stilul de viaţă şi poziţia socială a evreilor convertiţi rămaşi în Spania după data expulzării din 1492 nu s-au modificat în mod esenţial. Continuau să exercite profesiunile de bancheri, medici, cămătari, zarafi, perceptori de impozite, administratori, – mult mai rar profesiunile modeste de croitori sau pantofari. Mulţi conversos aleseseră cariera ecleziastică, ajungând – cum am văzut – pe cele mai înalte trepte ale ierarhiei bisericeşti. Foarte mulţi se plasaseră în primele rânduri ale clasei conducătoare2. Autori contemporani reputaţi (de ex. Salvador de Madariaga) afirmă că însuşi Cristofor Columb descindea dintr-o familie de conversos3. Domeniul însă în care excelau evreii spanioli şi portughezi era cel al marei finanţe, începând deci cu motivele de ordin social-economic şi terminând cu cele religioase care erau invocate4, toate urmăreau să-i discrediteze pe conversos şi să instituie o atmosferă generală de antiiudaism. Predicatorii dominicani în primul rând îi acuzau insistent că practicau în secret riturile lor religioase. Pentru a reprima aceste practici Regii Catolici decid să introducă în Castlia un tribunal al Inchiziţiei1. în 1478 obţin în acest sens din partea papei Sixt IV bula care stipula funcţionarea a doi sau trei inchizitori, cu dreptul de a fi numiţi (sau destituiţi) de Regii Catolici. (De notat că jurisdicţia acestui tribunal se extindea numai asupra evreilor botezaţi, nu şi a celorlalţi). Doi ani mai târziu, Ia Sevilla tribunalul îşi începu activitatea. Efectul imediat a fost exodul a peste 4.000 de familii de conversos din Andaluzia şi un declin brusc al comerţului. Refugiul în teritoriile vecine era un act iluzoriu – căci autorităţile feudale erau obligate, sub ameninţarea cu excomunicarea, să-i trimită în termen de 15 zile în oraşele de unde plecaseră. încercările conspirative de rezistenţă armată au fost depistate şi imediat sancţionate: primul auto de fe2 a avut loc la Sevilla la 6 februarie 1481, în decursul căruia au fost arşi pe rug şase conversos. Peste câteva zile, alţi conversos cetăţeni ai oraşului – dintre cei mai bogaţi – au avut aceeaşi soartă. Se dovedea că închiziţia „era necesară” în toată ţara: ca urmare, în 1482 au fost numiţi alţi şapte inchizitori, printre care era şi faimosul Tomâs de Torquemada. (Iar peste un an a luat fiinţă „Conciliul Inchiziţiei Supreme şi Generale” – prescurtat: Suprema - cu Torquemada ca „Mare Inchizitor”, sau „Inchizitor General”). în primii şapte ani de existenţă a tribunalului Inchiziţiei din Sevilla „au fost arşi de vii mai mult de 700 de persoane, şi peste 5.000 au suferit diferite pedepse” – scrie Andres Bernâldez, cronicarul Regilor Catolici. în regatul Aragon – ai cărui cetăţeni erau prea mândri de propria lor administraţie şi de tradiţionalele lor libertăţi (fueros) – reactivarea Inchiziţiei a întâmpinat o îndelungată opoziţie. Aragonezii nu înţelegeau ca această instituţie să fie supusă autorităţii regale, să depindă mai mult de rege decât de papa. Fapt cu care, fireşte, nu era de acord nici papa. în 1482, Sixt IV emite faimoasa bulă în care observă că Inchiziţia din Aragon, Mallorca şi Catalonia – „nu se mai inspiră din zelul pentru credinţă, nici din dorinţa de mântuire a sufletelor, ci din nesăţioasa sete de câştig”. Totodată papa denunţă procedeele acestui tribunal, constatând că „un mare număr de creştini sinceri şi credincioşi fuseseră – pe temeiul mărturiilor unor duşmani, rivali, şi alţi indivizi de proastă speţă şi lipsiţi de orice moralitate, – aruncaţi fară nici un temei în temniţe, torturaţi şi condamnaţi ca eretici recidivişti, deposedaţi de bunurile lor şi daţi pe mâna autorităţilor laice pentru a fi executaţi, creând astfel un exemplu primejdios care le inspira tuturor un profund dezgust”. Dar în urma intrasigenţei şi refuzului categoric al regelui don Fernando, papa îşi suspendă bula’ – şi Inchizia rămâne să depindă în continuare direct de rege. Procedeele succesivelor au tos de fe au fost oribile: membrii conversos ai celor mai nobile familii din Aragon au fost torturaţi, condamnaţi la închisoare pe viaţă, decapitaţi sau arşi pe rug. (între aceştia, şi 15 membri ai familiei Santangel, care finanţase prima expediţie a lui Columb). Numărul victimelor care au pierit între 1488-1499 se cifrează la 347. Numai tribunalul din Ciudad Real condamnase la arderea de vii pe rug a 52 de persoane; iar alte 200 – condamnate în contumacie la acelaşi supliciu”. Inchiziţia spaniolă nu trebuie asociată numai cu problema intoleranţei religioase. Tribunalul ei s-a ocupat şi de alte probleme decât de cea a evreilor conversos, – căci Inchiziţia reflecta nu atât interesele religiei, cât pe cele ale unei clase social-politice. Ceea ce este mai interesant de remarcat – şi semnificativ pentru acest segment de istorie a civilizaţiei europene, de istorie a mentalităţilor timpului – este faptul că Inchiziţia spaniolă a fost populară; a găsit din partea maselor un sprijin, o adeziune; o adeziune care se născuse din implacabile interese şi rivalităţi sociale, din conflictele deschise dintre clase şi categorii sociale, atât de frecvente în sec. XV. Ea reprezenta şi încorpora şi interesele marii majorităţi a populaţiei - vechii creştini – şi nu era îndreptată decât împotriva unei minorităţi, reduse dar puternice. Agitaţia maselor, întreţinută de clasele şi categoriile sociale superioare, a devenit în felul acesta un valabil instrument al puterii Inchiziţiei. (La această remarcă a lui H. Kamen s-ar mai adăuga şi faptul că înşişi evreii nebotezaţi îşi denunţau confraţii conversos – din indvidie, din ură şi răzbunare pentru actul lor de apostazie). Ceea ce de fapt întâmpina o opoziţie fermă a societăţii spaniole în general erau erorile comise şi reprobabilele metode întrebuinţate (şi, în primul rând, aplicarea spectaculoasei şi oribilei pedepse capitale). Fapt care, chiar în ultimii ani de viaţă ai lui Ferdinand, a trezit in toată Spania un imens val de opoziţie. – în această privinţă, poziţia intelectualilor este magistral exprimată de ilustrul erudit, istoric, jurist şi teolog iezuit Juan de Mariana: „Ceea ce era mai izbitor era faptul că înşişi copiii plăteau pentru crimele părinţilor lor şi că acuzatorii nu erau niciodată numiţi, nici dezvăluiţi, nici confruntaţi cu cei acuzaţi – şi că niciodată nu s-au adus martori: toate acestea erau lucruri contrare uzanţelor practicate de mult de către celelalte tribunale. Pe lângă aceasta, era ceva nou să vezi că păcate de acest fel sunt pedepsite cu moartea. Şi cel mai grav lucni era că secretul anchetei îi priva pe acuzaţi de liberatatea de a asculta ca şi de a vorbi liber; căci în toate oraşele şi în toate satele fuseseră plasaţi oameni însărcinaţi anume de a da informaţii despre ceea ce se petrecea sau se vorbea acolo. Această situaţie apărea unora ca cea mai grea sclavie şi echivala pentru ei cu moartea”. După conversos, următoarele victime ale Inchiziţiei au fost adepţii protestantismului; deşi, în realitate, protestantismul n-a constituit niciodată un pericol pentru Biserica spaniolă. Dar lupta contra protestantismului era considerată ca o continuare a luptei contra ereticilor conversos; ca orice erezie, şi protestantismul reprezenta o ameninţare împotriva statului şi a Bisericii spaniole – şi, prin urmare, trebuia tratată ca atare. Apoi, vigilenţa Inchiziţiei era îndreptată şi asupra unor umanişti, a erasmiştilor din Spania şi asupra raţionaliştilor alumbrados’. în fine, anchetele tribunalului Inchiziţiei vor fi extinse şi asupra vrăjitoarelor; sau, asupra unor autori eterodocşi, semnalaţi în Index librorum prohibitorum. Primului auto de fe (care a avut loc la Valladolid în 1559) i-au căzut victime 30 de protestanţi, dintre care 14 au fost arşi de vii pe rug. Cinci luni mai târziu, în acelaşi oraş, 12 protestanţi au avut aceeaşi soartă. Sinistra ceremonie a fost prezidată de Filip II în persoană. – în acelaşi an, în auto de fe-ul celebrat la Sevilla victimele au fost în număr de 76, dintre care cei 9 acuzaţi de luteranism au fost arşi pe rug. Anul următor, în acelaşi oraş, din totalul de 54 de victime, 40 erau protestanţi; 14 au fost arşi pe rug Tot la Sevilla, în 1562, din cei 84 de protestanţi condamnaţi, 18 au suferit supliciul focului. – Şi la Barcelona tribunalul Inchiziţiei a ars pe rug (în persoană sau în efigie) 51 de protestanţi: toţi însă francezi de origine. Alţi suspectaţi de „luteranism” au fost daţi flăcărilor rugului la Valencia, Zaragoza, Cordoba, Cuenca, Granada, Murcia, Toledo şi Santiago de Compostela. După aceste execuţii, protestantismul în Spania se putea considera extirpat. (Aşa după cum, înainte, adepţii lui Erasm fiiseseră reduşi la tăcere, iar erasmismul extirpat din Peninsulă). La baza principiilor de organizare a noii Inchiziţii spaniole sta renunţarea papalităţii de a o controla, precum şi cedarea către monarhii Spaniei a prerogativei de a numi inchizitorii (sau de a-i revoca). Monarhilor le reveneau şi toate drepturile asupra confiscării bunurilor materiale ale celor condamnaţi. Prin acest control absolut Inchiziţia devenea efectiv – şi va rămâne de-a lungul întregii sale existenţe – un instrument al puterii regale. Ceea ce nu înseamnă însă că Biserica spaniolă trebuie absolvită de orice responsabilitate, şi că toate abuzurile tribunalelor Inchiziţiei spaniole trebuie imputate regalităţii. Căci „autoritatea şi jurisdicţia exercitate de inchizitorii Spaniei veneau direct sau indirect de la Roma, fară de care tribunalele ar fi încetat de a exista. Bulele de numire a inchizitorilor, regulamentele canonice, sferele de jurisdicţie, erau, toate, supuse aprobării prealabile a papei. Inchiziţia era deci esenţialmente un tribunal ecleziastic, a cărui întreagă responsabilitate şi-o asuma Roma” (Idem). Aparatul organizatoric şi instrumentul principal operativ nu îl constituiau – ca în vechea Inchiziţie – dominicanii. (Din totalul de 45 de inchizitori în decursul a 340 de ani de existenţă a instituţiei, numai câţiva au fost călugări dominicani). Autoritatea Marelui Inchizitor îi era delegată direct de papa, exercitându-şi-o în acord cu Suprema, consiliul ai cărui membri erau numiţi de rege. Regulile de procedură adoptate de tribunale nu erau precis stabilite; depindeau de personalitatea, de caracterul şi temperamentul Marelui Inchizitor. Un tribunal era compus din doi inchizitori, un asesor, un ofiţer de poliţie (alguacil) şi un procuror (fiscal), plus numerosul personal laic necesar. Aceştia din urmă – fdmiliares, cum erau numiţi, luaţi din rândurile populaţiei urbane modeste (meseriaşi, negustori, catârgii, ş. a.) – erau înarmaţi, pentru a-i proteja pe inchizitori şi se bucurau de anumite privilegii: motiv pentru care funcţia era mult râvnită şi considerată o onoare. Aceşti familiares erau cei mai profund detestaţi de mase pentru abuzurile lor. Se ocupau în principal de aplicarea hotărârilor tribunalelor, inclusiv de confiscarea şi repartizarea bunurilor celor condamnaţi. – După 1500 s-au constituit într-o confrerie (hermandad), numită „Congregaţia Sf. Petru-Martirul.” Ca număr, acest corp de agenţi laici ai Inchiziţiei varia în funcţie de numărul locuitorilor din respectivul teritoriu: tribunalul din Granada avea dreptul la 554 de familiares, cel din Toledo la 805, cel din Barcelona la 905, cel din Santiago de Compostela la 1009, cel din Zaragoza la 1.215… Numărul lor era deci stabilit în prealabil; şi cum membrii beneficiau de apreciabile privilegii, aceste funcţii vor fi (în sec. XVII) acordate de Inchiziţie prin vânzarea lor la preţuri mari’. Căci Inchiziţia nu beneficia în mod direct de ajutoare financiare din partea statului; în schimb şi le procura prin acest trafic de funcţii; şi mai ales prin amenzile aplicate acuzaţilor şi prin confiscarea bunurilor victimelor: fapt care nu facea decât să sporească zelul şi abuzurile inchizitorilor, pentru a extorca la maximum2. Principala sursă de finanţare a tuturor membrilor Inchiziţiei şi funcţionarilor săi rămâneau aşadar confiscările3. Dacă la proces inculpatul nu îşi recunoştea vina de a fi eretic, era dat pe mâna puterii laice şi executat; dacă şi-o recunoştea, dacă „se împăca cu Biserica”, îşi salva viaţa, i se aplicau alte pedepse (sau eventual era achitat); dar şi într-un caz şi în altul toate bunurile îi erau confiscate . - Bineînţeles că victimele cele mai căutate erau bogaţii conversos; încât secretarul regal, cronicarul Hernando del Pulgar, putea afirma pe bună dreptate că Inchiziţia nu îi vâna pe eretici, ci averile lor! In principiu, toate bunurile confiscate ar fi trebuit să revină de drept Coroanei; oficial, prerogativele şi drepturile Inchiziţiei se limitau exclusiv la extirparea ereziei. Regii Catolici îşi revendicau de drept o treime din valoarea bunurilor confiscate; prin ceea ce îşi justificau cheltuielile statului pentru războiul dus contra maurilor. O parte din confiscări revenea – ca o compensaţie – nobililor feudali ai căror vasali fuseseră pedepsiţi de tribunalul Inchiziţiei cu confiscarea averii; a treia parte era transmisă respectivilor seniori feudali. (O măsură suprimată de Carol V). Din cota de bunuri confiscate care le revenea lor, inchizitorii investeau o parte în imobile, iar cu restul îşi plăteau „familiarii”; în fine, o parte o repartizau consiliului municipal, unui ordin religios, unui spital, etc. – Cu timpul sursa veniturilor rezultate din confiscări s-a epuizat: ultima sentinţă de confiscare a bunurilor a fost dată de tribunalul Inchiziţiei din Toledo, în 1738. în ce priveşte competenţa Inchiziţiei, aceasta era – iniţial şi în principiu – stabilită şi limitată la extirparea ereziei, în variatele ei forme şi mijloace de exprimare sau de manifestare. Ca urmare, jurisdicţia tribunalelor sale se limita exclusiv la creştini, sau la necreştini botezaţi. Nici evreii, nici musulmanii rămaşi în religia lor nu intrau sub incidenţa acestei jurisdicţii. Protestanţii însă – da: pentru că fuseseră botezaţi în religia creştină-catolică; părăsind-o, deveniseră eo ipso eretici! Cum însă după expulzarea din Peninsulă a evreilor şi a musulmanilor toţi cei rămaşi în Spania erau – chiar şi dacă numai de formă, deci de jure – creştini catolici, prin forţa lucrurilor Inchiziţia şi-a continuat activitatea fără să mai facă deosebirea între botezaţi şi nebotezaţi. Scopul şi rosUil ei rămânea depistarea şi eradicarea ereziei – considerată sub orice formă. înainte de instituirea Inchiziţiei (în sec. XIII) jurisdicţia asupra ereticilor aparţinea episcopilor. Inchiziţia spaniolă a suprimat-o total, asumându-şi-o în exclusivitate. (Cu toate că, în 1595, papa Clement VIII reaminteşte că şi episcopii deţin jurisdicţia în materie de erezie), în schimb, singurele persoane care nu puteau fi şi care efectiv nu au fost supuse jurisdicţiei inchizitoriale au fost episcopii. în rest, majoritatea ordinelor religioase erau subordonate autorităţii Inchiziţiei - chiar dacă, prin înseşi statutele lor, ele depindeau direct de papa. (Excepţie făcea Ordinul dominican – dintotdeauna principalul stâlp al Inchiziţiei). însuşi Ordinul iezuiţilor era rău văzut de Inchiziţie, - pentru că acest ordin avea privilegiul, statutar stabilit, de a nu fi obligat să-i denunţe pe eretici altcuiva decât superiorului său general. Procedura inchizitorială era iniţiată pe baza unui denunţ. Numele denunţătorului, al informatorului, al spionului, era ţinut în cel mai strict secret. (Iar acuzaţia adusă de denuţător îi era prezentată învinuitului în termeni atât de generali, încât el să nu poată deduce cine 1-a denunţat). Abuzurile – din răzbunare, invidie, rivalitate, sau din dorinţa obţinerii unei recompense, materiale ori de altă natură, - erau prin urmare posibile la infinit1. – Acest procedeu era dublat de un altul, nu mai puţin eficient: proclamarea unei „perioade de graţie”, de 30 sau de 40 de zile, răstimp în care cei ce îşi mărturiseau singuri greşeala de erezie, denunţându-şi şi complicii întru eroare, aveau siguranţa că vor scăpa de arderea pe rug şi de confiscarea averii. Măsura s-a dovedit într-adevăr productivă: încă de la primul edict care s-a dat în acest sens, mii de conversos suspectaţi s-au autodenunţat – de teama de a nu fi trădaţi de anumiţi coreligionari din ură personală, sau din diferite alte motive. Pretextele în baza cărora un evreu converitit putea suferi rigorile teribile ale tribunalului Inchiziţiei erau dintre cele mai variate şi mai absurde cu putinţă. E adevărat că tribunalele ştiau de cele mai multe ori să distingă ceea ce era adevărat de ceea ce era fals – şi puteau să sancţioneze denunţurile sau mărturiile false. (Iar în caz că mărturia falsă era dovedită ca atare, inculpatul era pus imediat în libertate). Dar ideea însăşi, procedeul însuşi practicat, acela al delaţiunii, deschidea calea celor mai reprobabile abuzuri. Or, sub acest raport, în materie de procedură punctul de plecare ce favoriza aceste abuzuri îl constituia principiul potrivit căruia activitatea Inchiziţiei urma să se desfăşoare, în toate fazele sale, într-un secret obligator şi absolut: fapt care nu se întâlnea în tribunalele laice. în rest, practica procedurală – inclusiv toate mijloacele folosite - nu era deosebită în esenţă de cea a tribunalelor laice. înainte ca o persoană să fie arestată, o comisie de teologi cenzori (.calificadores) decidea dacă ceea ce i se imputa putea fi considerată erezie. în caz afirmativ, procurorul (fiscal) redacta actul de arestare, (în realitate, de multe ori cei denunţaţi erau arestaţi înainte de examinarea cazului de către calificadores). Odată cu arestarea inculpatului averea îi era sechestrată, inventariată şi vândută la licitaţie, - din preţ reţinându-se echivalentul costului întreţinerii inculpatului pe durata arestului (care putea dura chiar mai mulţi ani; condamnarea la închisoare pe viaţă n-a fost pronunţată aproape niciodată). în acest timp, familia inculpatului – încă nejudecat – rămânea fară resurse de trai. în timpul anchetei, acuzatul – neprevenit – trebuia să răspundă acuzaţiilor aduse; şi numai după ce îşi recunoştea culpa era autorizat să poată fi apărat de un avocat. (Faptul acesta era o inovaţie faţă de procedura vechii Inchiziţii). Dar era o apărare derizorie1; căci avocatul era ales şi remunerat de tribunal, – deci rămânea de fapt un colaborator al Inchiziţiei. Rolul lui se limita la a-1 convinge pe inculpat să-şi recunoască greşeala şi la redactarea concluziilor. Confruntarea inculpatului cu martorii nu exista. Pedepsele variau de la simplele penitenţe ecleziastice şi obligaţia de a purta sanbenito Pactul încheiat între preotul Urbain Grandier şi diavolul Lucifer (şi contrasemnat de alţi înalţi demnitari ai infernului. în baza acestui straniu document „găsit” în locuinţa sa, preotul a fost ars de viu (în 1630). – Bibi. Naţională, Paris. până la condamnarea la galeră1 sau la arderea pe rug. Se practica şi tortura – la care pe la mijlocul secolului al XlV-lea vechea Inchiziţie renunţase aproape totdeauna (Ioana d’Arc. de pildă, n-a fost torturată, deşi judecătorii ceruseră să fie supusă torturii). în general, mijloacele folosite nu erau mai oribile decât cele aplicate în alte închisori, laice, din Europa timpului Mărturisirile obţinute prin tortură2 nu erau considerate valabile dacă acuzatul nu le recunoştea a doua zi; dacă refuza să le recunoască, era prevenit că tortura suferită în ziua precedentă va continua (căci era oprit să se aplice tortura a doua oară); de teama acestei ameninţări, de multe ori acuzatul recunoştea valabilitatea mărturisirilor făcute cu o zi mai înainte. Se pare că, în medie, numai o treime din numărul celor pentru ale căror „crime” era prevăzută tortura au fost efectiv torturaţi. – în sec. XVIII tortura era rar aplicată de tribunalele Inchiziţiei, – până când, în 1816, papa Pius VII a interzis-o: o măsură pe care, până să o ia, papalitatea a aşteptat şase secole! Cum funcţia declarată a Inchiziţiei era de a extirpa erezia şi de a-i „împăca” pe vinovaţi cu Biserica, actul final al procedurii – până în acest moment secretă – se desfăşură sub forma unei dovezi de căinţă, a unui „act de credinţă” (auto de fe), în cadrul unei ceremonii publice solemne’. La începutul ceremoniei, toţi cei prezenţi - începând cu regele Spaniei – depuneau jurământ de credinţă Sfântului Oficiu al Inchiziţiei. Iată cum s-a desfăşurat (cf. R. Sabatini) primul auto de fe soldat cu arderi pe rug la 16 august 1486, îndată după instaurarea Inchiziţiei la Toledo”: La ora 6 dimineaţa, cei 30 de acuzaţi, bărbaţi şi femei (printre care se afla însuşi guvernatorul Toledoului, cavaler al Ordinului Santiago), au fost scoşi din închisoare, îmbrăcaţi fiecare în sanbenito (pe care sta scrisă greşeala de care se făcuseră vinovaţi), fiecare cu un ştreang de gât şi cu mâinile încătuşate în care ţineau o lumânare ncaprinsă. în fruntea procesiunii erau membrii Congregaţiei Sf. Petru-Martir, crucea verde a Inchiziţiei în bernă, sub un baldachin preotul care urma să oficieze slujba religioasă, urmat de un grup de familiares – şi acuzaţii: fiecare între doi călugări dominicani . în urma lor – un grup de bărbaţi purtând manechine groteşti de paie (care urmau să fie arse pe rug), reprezentându-i pe vinovaţii condamnaţi la moarte în contumacie. Apoi, călare pe catâri acoperiţi cu cioltare negre – inchizitorii, însoţiţi de un grup de ofiţeri ai Inchiziţiei, şi aceştia călări şi îmbrăcaţi în negru. Sumbrul cortegiu se îndrepta spre catedrală, în faţa căreia erau ridicate două estrade drapate în negru, cu un altar şi scaune pentru inchizitori. Slujba religioasă, cu lumânări aprinse şi fum gros de tămâie, se încheia cu o predică – în care se înşirau păcatele acuzaţilor, cerându-li-se să se „împace cu Biserica”, pentru a-şi salva în felul acesta măcar sufletul, dacă trupul tot urma să fie dat flăcărilor… După citirea sentinţelor, inchizitorii îi predau pe condamnaţi autorităţii laice, căreia îi cereau să… evite vărsarea de sânge! Primarul oraşului (regiilor) murmura o altă sentinţă. Condamnatul era urcat pe un măgar şi dus de algitacil în afara oraşului, la locul supliciului1. Aici, în jurul unei cruci înalte - 25 de ruguri: stâlpi înălţaţi deasupra unor grămezi de lemne şi crengi uscate. Condamnatul era urcat şi legat de stâlpul rugului. Călugărul-predicator îl invita să-şi recunoască greşeala şi să se căiască, pentru a-şi mântui astfel sufletul de focul veşnic al iadului. Călăul aprindea focul. Dacă primele flăcări îl făceau pe condamnat să recunoască şi să se căiască, predicatorul-călugâr facea un semn călăului – care, repede, îl sugruma; dacă însă condamnatul refuza, era ars de viu. – întreaga ceremonie durase şase ore. Deşi rolul şi justificarea explicit formulată a tribunalului Inchiziţiei era extirparea ereziei, totuşi sfera sa de jurisdicţie se va extinde - chiar de la începutul secolului a! XVI-lea – şi asupra unor simple incidente (o glumă echivocă la adresa unei instituţii religioase, un cuvânt ofensator la adresa unui călugăr sau preot); sau, a unor practici blamabile din viaţa socială ori familială – ca bigamia, depravarea, blasfemia, cămătăria, vrăjitoria, sodomia, ş. a., considerate ca tot atâtea delicte contra vieţii religioase şi a preceptelor ei. De la caz la caz, acestea puteau duce la condamnări de grade diferite - de la biciuire publică la zece ani de surghiun, la confiscarea averii sau la cinci ani de galeră; iar pentru homosexualitate – până la arderea pe rug. – Cu cea mai mare furie urmărea Inchiziţia spaniolă demonologia, vrăjitoria şi magia – inclusiv practicile legate de astrologie şi divinaţie. Categoriile de „eretici” erau multiple – şi arbitrar stabilite. „Delincvenţii au atacat rareori în mod conştient şi voit credinţa” (B. Bennassar) ‘. începând din secolul al XVIII-lea Inchiziţia spaniolă intră într-o fază de iremediabil declin – financiar, de popularitate în mase, de influenţă asupra intelectualilor2. Decretul (dat în 1808 de Joseph Bonaparte) de abolire a instituţiei Inchiziţiei şi confiscarea bunurilor ei n-a fost operant în mod efectiv; nici prevederile Constituţiei spaniole din 1812, nici decretul de abolire din 1813. Toate aceste acte au întâmpinat o decisă opoziţie din partea cleiului, a episcopilor şi a Sf. Scaun. Revoluţia din 1820 a decretat din nou suprimarea acestei instituţii care invoca în continuare necesitatea eradicării ereziei3. Decretul oficial însă în urma căruia Inchiziţia spaniolă a fost suprimată definitiv a fost publicat la 15 iulie 1843. Bilanţul final al sinistrei instituţii – care a marcat cel mai degradant moment al epocii Renaşterii, oricât s-ar mai încerca să i se atenueze infamele-i activităţi – este imposibil de stabilit în cifre ale victimelor. Obiectivul său cel mai important şi mai semnificativ n-a fost nici pe departe totdeauna cel religios. Nici procedeele sale nu s-au datorat unui spirit sau unui temperament pretins obscurantist, crud, fanatic, atribuit uneori într-un mod eronat Spaniei de către inamicii săi politici. Marele istoric renascentist (citat de H. Kamen) Francesco Guicciardini, ambasadorul Florenţei pe lângă Ferdinand Catolicul, scria într-un raport că spaniolii „sunt foarte religioşi în manifestările lor exterioare şi aparente, dar mult mai puţin în fapte”. - în mediul economic, financiar, administrativ al marilor oraşe, persecuţia evreilor – întreţinută de Inchiziţie – şi emigrarea sau expulzarea lor au creat o serioasă dezorganizare. După 1550, facultăţile de medicină – în care tradiţia arabă şi ebraică era de secole puternică – îşi pierd mult din prestigiu. în viaţa intelectuală, Inchiziţia spaniolă a împiedicat – prin spiritul ei de represiune a gândirii libere – dezvoltarea liberului examen al raţiunii, provocând o gravă decadenţă a filosofiei şi ştiinţei spaniole . Numai creaţia literară s-a sustras acestei atrofii intelectuale cauzate de sistemul inchizitorial. Cât priveşte numărul victimelor – „cifra totală a sentinţelor pronunţate de Inchiziţie nu va putea fi cunoscută de nimeni niciodată, din cauza lipsei de documente” (Idem). Ceea ce se poate afirma cu certitudine este că ritmul activităţii Inchiziţiei (şi deci numărul victimelor) a variat mult în funcţie de epoci, – punctele maxime fiind atinse în secolele XV şi XVI. Dar a variat mult şi natura proceselor şi categoriilor inculpaţilor: de pildă, până în 1525 aproape toate procesele erau intentate pentru erezia clasic definită ca atare; iar acuzaţii – aproape exclusiv (între 91%-99%) erau conversos. - După această dată, evreii iudaizanţi dispar; urmează în mod net acuzaţii din rândurile „vechilor creştini” şi procesele pentru delicte de pseudo-erezie (bigamie, cămătărie, sodomie, vrăjitorie, ş. a.). – Interesant este şi faptul că severitatea procedurii şi cruzimea pedepselor au variat în fiincţie de epocă: feroce la început2, tribunalele Inchiziţiei procedează apoi mai civilizat. începând chiar din sec. XVI, condamnările la moarte devin tot mai rare. între 1560- 1700, numai circa 1% din cei judecaţi au fost condamnaţi la moarte şi executaţi. Din relatări contemporane, din rapoartele anuale trimise Supre- mei, din statistici mai vechi sau după estimări mai recente, rezultă totuşi date relativ concludente. Astfel, cronicarul şi secretarul regelui Ferdinand consemnează că, până în jurul anului 1490, Inchiziţia spaniolă a ars pe mg 200 de persoane şi a „reconciliat” cu Biserica alte 15.000. Contemporanul său Andres Bernaldes calculează că în opt ani (1480-1488), numai tribunalul Inchiziţiei din Sevilla a condamnat la ardere pe rug peste 700 de persoane, a „reconciliat” peste 5.000, plus alte câteva sute pe care le-a condamnat la închisoare „pe viaţă” (în limbajul Inchiziţiei, aceasta însemna maximum 5 ani). Un istoric ulterior afirmă că, tot la Sevilla, în mai puţin de o jumătate de secol (între 1481-1524) au fost arse pe rug peste o mie de persoane, – după ce peste 20.000 de eretici care şi-au abjurat crimele au fost condamnaţi la diferite pedepse. în 1485, în şapte autos de fe din Guadelupe au fost arse, în persoană şi în efigie, 124 de persoane. – După estimările lui B. Bennassar, până în 1560 Inchiziţia din Toledo ar fi judecat peste 17.000 de persoane; dintre care – câte şi la ce pedepse au fost condamnate? Cu toate acestea, nu în Spania şi-a atins Inchiziţia cota sa maximă de cruzime antiiudaică, ci în Ţările de Jos – unde era „mult mai nemiloasă decât cea de aici”, cum recunoştea însuşi Filip II. în provinciile italiene de sub dominaţia spaniolă – unde izbucniseră cele mai violente revolte contra Inchiziţiei şi unde comunitatea ebraică ducea o viaţă relativ liniştită – nici Ferdinand Catolicul nu reuşise să o introducă la Milano în locul tribunalului episcopal, nici Filip II la Napoli. Cele mai multe ţări europene îşi aveau deja propriile lor instituţii de reprimare a ereziilor. în Ţările de Jos însă Inchiziţia îi părea ocupantului spaniol un instrument absolut necesar de represiune contra populaţiei revoltate – şi care într-adevăr s-a dovedit imediat a fi teribil de eficace. „în timpul domniei lui Carol Quintul, peste 10.000 de nevinovaţi au fost daţi morţii în Ţările de Jos. La Bruxelles, în 1533, un edict imperial i-a condamnat la moarte pe toţi ereticii; bărbaţii pocăiţi trebuind să fie executaţi prin sabie, femeile care se pocăiseră - să fie îngropate de vii, iar cei ce se încăpăţânau, de ambele sexe, arşi de vii. în urma acestui edict, aproape 50.000 de persoane au fost torturate şi ucise” (H. H. Verill). Şi halucinantul tablou continuă, sugerând – chiar dacă cifrele ar putea să fie exagerate – amploarea acestei orori istorice: „Zeci de mii de persoane au fost tuse sau torturate în primii doi ani de domnie a lui Filip. Dar atrocităţile propriu-zise n-au început înainte de sosirea ducelui de Alba în 1567. în mai puţin de trei luni el executase 1.800 de persoane. Odată, a ordonat să fie arse 500, în masă. La 16 februarie 1568, Sf. Oficiu a dat un decret prin care toţi locuitorii Ţărilor de Jos erau condamnaţi la moarte ca eretici. Zece zile mai târziu, Filip a ordonat ca această sentinţă să fie total executată. Aceasta însemna masacru! a trei milioane de oameni, lucru imposibil chiar pentru un om sângeros ca ducele de Alba. Dar el a făcut tot ce a putut şi i-a scris lui Filip spre a-1 informa că la sfârşitul Săptămânii Patimilor trebuiau să fie executate 800 de persoane”1. în 1516 regele Ferdinand Catolicul decretează instituirea Inchiziţiei în Noua Spanie (Mexic), numind inchizitor general al Americii pe episcopul Cubei Juan Quevado. Conquistadorii erau adeseori însoţiţi de preoţi membri ai Inchiziţiei, autorizaţi de inchizitorul general din Spania să-1 reprezinte. în 1541 Filip II stabileşte tribunale permanente ale Inchiziţiei la Lima, Mexico şi Cartagena (care, un timp, evitau să-i urmărească pe conversos – finanţele lor fiind necesare colonizării). Primul auto de fe are loc în 1575, la Mexico. Dar Inchiziţia spaniolă din America nu se prea ocupa de problema ereziei; în schimb se ocupa de alte „crime” – şi în primul rând de vrăjitorie, care îşi găsea cel mai bun teren în credulitatea superstiţioşilor indigeni. (Dealtminteri, activitatea vrăjitoarelor va oferi din abundenţă şi motive pentru Inchiziţia din Spania). Inchizitorii din America, cu puterea aproape nelimitată pe care o aveau (la un moment dat l-au condamnat şi pe papa Sixt al V-lea!), urmăreau în modul cel mai evident să obţină bogăţii şi influenţă politică: în haosul de ilegalitate şi cupiditate nelimitată creat şi întreţinut de guvernatori şi viceregi, tentaţia era prea mare pentru ca inchizitorii să poată rezista. „Capitolul cel mai sumbru şi mai ruşinos din toată istoria Inchiziţiei este probabil cel al Inchiziţiei spaniole din America acestei epoci” (Idem). în viceregatul Peru (care cuprindea şi alte teritorii – actualele ţări Panama, Columbia, Ecuador, Bolivia, Argentina şi Chile), în 17 ani - între 1548-1565 – n-au avut loc decât trei autos de fe, în care mai puţin de 20 de persoane au fost condamnate la rug sau la alte pedepse. în 143 de ani tribunalul Inchiziţiei din Peru, cu sediul la Lima, n-a organizat decât 29 de autos de fe, dar cu 59 de persoane arse pe rug şi 458 excomunicate, flagelate, condamnate la diferite penitenţe sau la amenzi1. în schimb mijloacele de tortură folosite în America erau mult mai teribile ca în Spania. „Crimele” pentru care erau condamnate în P2e r^u victimele erau de o varietate s’ i o absurdi- tate greu de imaginat . Inchiziţia spaniolă din America a fost abolită abia după aproape trei secole de activitate (în 1813). Modelul Inchiziţiei spaniole a reactivat şi în ţările Europei occidentale spiritul şi metodele vechii Inchiziţii. în 1554, odată cu urcarea pe tronul Angliei a catolicei Maria Tudor au reintrat în vigoare legile – abolite de Henric VIII – care autorizau urmărirea, torturarea şi arderea pe rug a ereticilor. Arhiepiscopul Carranza, inchizitorul Angliei timp de patru ani, era bucuros să afirme că în această perioadă a convertit, a expulzat sau ars pe rug peste 30.000 de eretici! Patru ani mai târziu, noua regină Elisabeta I şi parlamentul englez au suprimat aceste legi; în realitate, doar deturnându-le împotriva catolicilor, cu aceeaşi cruzime (până la abolirea lor în 1676) cu care fuseseră persecutaţi de Maria Tudor protestanţii. Cu aceeaşi furie şi ferocitate i-au persecutat (după 1562) şi hugheoţii francezi pe catolici. – Ororile comise în Franţa, apoi în Irlanda şi Noua Anglie, relatate de H. Verrill şi de alţi istorici, întrec orice închipuire. în privinţa aceasta, protestanţii englezi sau francezi i-au egalat pe catolicii spanioli, – chiar fară a avea la dispoziţie complicata maşină a Inchiziţiei spaniole Sursa: Orice.Info Categorie:Istoria religiei Categorie:Creştinism